Blame It on The Fox's Curse
by Late Bloomers
Summary: Taking advantage of her master and using the fox's curse to justify her sin, Tsurara never thought that her action will backfired. Thus, with both confused and sad feeling, she tried to search for an answer. What else she could do except to search the answer from the initiator, the fox herself. And, what Rikuo's say in this mess? Please mind that the cover image is not mine.
1. Sin and Punishment

**Howdy!**

**Okay, this is my first NuraMago fic, so I'm really not quite sure of the quality.**

**WARNING: This chapter have suggestive themes, so for the young readers, I advice you to skip to second chapter. I will give you the overview of the first chapter. I will upload second chapter within 24 hours after the first. AND alert for OOC and grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nurarihyon no Mago**

* * *

That day, the lad of Nura clan namely Nura Rikuo came out from a shop at the shopping district while grinning widely. He was holding a bag which contained a velvet box which stored a shiny ruby-stoned ring which he planned to use to confess and at the same time propose to his crush. It's been a long time since he realized his feelings towards his childhood friend, Kana. However, because he's too busy with his clan, he didn't have time for engulfing his feeling for her. From the looks of it, he knew that he stands a chance; that's why he asked her to wait for him although he never told for what and she obediently agreed. Well, they were already in university and he thought that she had waited long enough. He chuckled when he imagined her lovely reaction.

* * *

Today, the Nura Clan was having a celebration for...something...even he as the Sandaime already not sure of what since his clan, yup, HIS CLAN always searched a reason for celebration. But, today's celebration was actually a pretense of his misery; a celebration for Kana's engagement with someone who was not him. Never appeared to him that she were tired waiting for him; or rather, sick of waiting for him. He remembered how wasted he was after he learned about Kana and Shima were an item until Tsurara slapped some conscious to him.

_Flashback_

"_Waka, please don't be like 's eat," Tsurara approached him._

"_Leave me alone Tsurara. I still have my strength left and it's not that I will die if I eat less," Rikuo rebutted, lifeless._

"_Everyone worried about you. It's been three months and they will be engaged now. You need to move on,"Tsurara softly patted his shoulder with the aim to comfort him but her words backfired._

_He slapped her hands a snapped at her,"WHY! Why she didn't wait for me?! Why did she choose that weakling over me?! Didn't I tell her to wait? I'm the Lord of Pandemonium; I'm greater than..."_

_Before he could even finish his words, his left cheek received a full blow of Tsurara's palm. He looked at her,shocked. Her eyes flashed in coldness._

"_How arrogant of you Waka and yet how childish. We never taught you to be like this and what did you know about Ienaga-san's suffering? From what I saw, you never gave her vivid promises and you never paid any attention to her. Furthermore,you flocked yourself with other girls. What do you think? Did you even consider how insecure she was? What made you into something this worthless?"_

_Tsurara's cold yet comprehend scolding slapped him toward the reality. In fact, she pointed out his entire fault and how late it was to regain his love._

_End of flashback_

Although the celebration was all over the place with all his friends were there, he decided to sip only couple cup of saké and going to bed. He did not have any mood to smile and continue his cheerful façade while his heart had been torn to pieces. Thus, he decided to call his day off, by sleeping. Despite all that, deep in his heart, he's really grateful to Tsurara for made him accepted his loss.

Little that he knows that he will regrets his decision.

* * *

Tsurara tidied her kimono in front of the mirror. However, her eyes were empty as she didn't bother on how she would look like; after all, all the resident of the mansion already in the dreamland. She remembered how excited Rikuo was when he told her that he wanted to propose to Kana.

She sighed for nth time. She didn't know what to do? Her waka was really depressed with the announcement albeit the party.

She had been crushing on her waka for the longest time already. What she thought to be a motherly affection quickly turned to love as she watched him grown up and became the Lord of Pandemonium. True, she was hurt every time he paid his attention towards Kana and felt glorious whenever he concerned about her. But, this is not what she had wanted. Looking at Rikuo's forced façade was really heartbreaking. If her life could be a substitute for his happiness, she might forsake her life for him.

Tsurara clutched her cloth on the part that covered her chest. She grabbed a bottle of saké and gulped them down in front of her waka's favourite tree.

"Sakura..," she sighed before gulping another round. "What should I do...?" Gulp. "I don't want him to be hurt..." Gulp.

Tsurara felt dizzy and the consequence of gulping a bottle of sake made her head couldn't digest her own thought. She proceeded to Rikuo's bedroom in that condition.

* * *

"Tsu..Tsurara! What are you doing?! LET ME GO!"

The girl only smiled while positioned herself to being on top of him. She smiled seductively while looking at his struggle to get out from what bound him; her fear.

"What are you doing Tsurara. Stop this please. You reek of sake. You're drunk aren't you?" Rikuo tried his best to knock some senses to the girl who already untying his obi.

He felt really weak, not only because her touches but also because her fear that bound him. Her voice kind of husky and her face was red. Damn, why he was in his human form of all this time?

"My poor...poor Waka. Although you made a celebration for Ienaga-san's engagement, you are breaking inside. What a cute fool you are Waka," she said seductively while lowering her lips near his ear.

"So, let me, Tsurara, comfort you as your closest aide; with my body" she whispered.

"N..no Tsurara! I order you to stop!" he panicked, like really panicked.

"Don't worry Waka, there's no danger in this. I will not get pregnant with you. Aren't you glad that the fox curse exists? Let me be Ienaga-san substitute okay" she looked at him hazily.

"Tsurara! I'm warning you! Stop!" he felt nauseous with all the fear and reek of saké. There's that but more importantly, this was not right; in many ways.

And that was his last warning that were not been heard by his aide.

"TSURARA!"

* * *

The ice maiden sat quietly on the balcony while her hand caressed her swollen cheek. Her face was full of anguish and tears could be seen at the corner of her eyes.

"How can I be so stupid?" she mumbled to herself while her head remembering what happened last night.

_Flashback_

_Slap!_

_As though she come to her consciousness, she turned to her master with fully shocked eyes._

_Rikuo was already on his foot, only his left one while his right one still on the knees. He's panting while his right hand on the air, frozen after he had slapped her. His kimono looked really disheveled results from her earlier action. _

_He already in his night form although it was too late already since she already done with him before he had fully transformed._

"_How could you..." he managed to grasp his breath while his face showed a great anger._

_She, as if just got a clasp on what she just done had her face drained from blood. It's surprising for a yuki-onna though since no human will ever thought that their face can be any whiter than they always were._

"_Get out!" Rikuo was already on both his foot._

"_I...I'm so...sorry waka...I...I.." she tried to plead._

"_I said get out. Don't make me more furious than I'm now, don't let me hear your voice, don't let me see your face.." his voice was cold, too cold and his eyes showed a complete hatred towards the snow woman._

_She was shocked before broke into tears and ran outside of his room. Thank god everyone had already asleep. She stepped on her room and dropped; lamenting her action to the point she even considering suicide._

_End of Flashback_

She sighed for hundredth times. Truthfully, she really hated herself, no, she despised herself. She even insulted herself with the insult that every people could give to a cheap woman.

She upped to her feet. She needed to take care of the breakfast above anything else. Any minute now, the mansion would be noisy. She chuckled, her little happiness among her misery.

* * *

Rikuo tried to erase the memory of the night out of his head several times. He rummaged his hair that already messy. He hated himself for letting Tsurara for having her way that night when he still loved Kana.

'How could she do that to him? He trusted her for his life and how could she; and having his first time at that? How mortifying can that be?' He was in a state of shock and confusion until now. A part of him wanted to forgive her since she's always by his side but majorly, he wanted to make her pay for what she did.

Nevertheless, that still his first time; her first time too since he felt it and drops of blood on his futon were the best prove. Heck, he's not even a girl to make his first time a big deal. By the way, where the hell was she anyway? He didn't see her for the whole week.

As in cue, he heard a sneaking sound that came from the nearest balcony. There she was, tried to carry blankets in a sneaky way.

"What are you doing, sneaking like a thief?" He appeared behind her unnoticed.

Tsurara looked shocked and immediately turned to the owner of the voice as in respond. "Wa...waka! I just...," then she closed her mouth after realizing that he didn't want to hear her voice.

Rikuo at first confused with her action, began to understand. He exhaled disgustingly before looked at her with annoyed eyes.

"What's the point on following my orders after you disobeyed the important one?" he mocked her. She shrank in guilt before looking him in the eyes.

"I...I'm sorry Waka. I try to not appear before you but I really need to pass this balcony to go to the store. I'm really sorry," she stuttered a bit but managed to get the words out.

However, her action backfired when the Sandaime suddenly grabbed the snow maiden's hair and shoved her face towards him. Rikuo didn't understand it himself. Upon hearing her voice and seeing her face for the first time after a week, he felt longing for the girl. Having been done by the girl, he also had a manly urge towards her.

"I wonder why. My anger still not subsides even after a week and I feel really disturbed up until now," his voice was husky and his eyes were cold.

The girl's trembling in fear. Yes, she was afraid right now. Her master in human form supposed to be kind and cheerful but the man in front of her was nothing like that. Even his youkai form was not like that. She felt a dreadful sense of guilt towards the man. 'Is it her fault?'

Tsurara lowered her head and spoke with a sad voice, "Forgive me Rikuo-sama...I...I'm..," she shot her head towards his.

"I know that even if I apologize, things will not change. I have no excuse for my behavior...I..I will do anything if that can put you at peace," her face looked distress.

Upon hearing Tsurara's words, Rikuo stunted for seconds and his lips forming a smirk prior to changing to his night form.

"Nothing will change Tsurara. I will take your offer and punish you according of my taste," and after whispering the words to her ear, he let go of her hair and dragged her toward his room.

When they reach to his room he pushed her in. She groaned in pain when her hips hit the floor. Before she managed to stand up, he grabbed her head making her unable to do that.

"I will punish you hard. I will let you experience what I had felt that time. I will let you feel what is like to be forced, what is like to be helpless and what is like to be betrayed," his words were cold mixed with anger.

Well, that's the last thing Tsurara could hear before she was totally ravished by the grudging Rikuo.

* * *

Exhausted.

That's the words to describe her right now. She remembered when her first punishment ended.

_Flashbacks._

_He ties his obi and looks at her. " What are afraid of Tsurara? You said it yourself that it is okay since there's the fox's curse?__We stop here today. But you better come when I call for you.__"_

_She gasped and sat up upon hearing that. "This is not over yet?" She looked at him shocked and at the same time somewhat innocent. He gulps on the sight of her and put on his infamous smirk, "Who said that this will be the one time thing?"_

_End of Flashback_

And that's what happened. After that, he kept calling her everywhere he's fancy of. That the least that he could do to punish her. The most painful thing that he did that broke her heart, tore it apart and busted it to shatters was whenever they did the so-called punishment, he would call, not her name, but the name of his beloved woman; unofficially made the ice-powered youkai the substitute of her.

Nevertheless, except for the thing that they done when there's no one around, their interaction was the same as before, at least she tried to achieve that and he didn't seem to oppose. As long as she could be by his side and protect him, it was enough although her heart and body cried in pain.

Tsurara leaned on a shoji door at the balcony, staring at the serene scenery of the small pond and unblossomed sakura tree. It was evening weekend and many youkai are not in the house. Strange as it seemed, it was really quiet there.

She closed her eyes and slowly drifting to sleep.

Her nice nap was interrupted by a familiar annoying voice.

"Oi Yukinko! What are you doing slacking of here?"

And there he was; an uninvited guest. Automatically a vein popped on her head.

"Shut up Gozumaru! Unlike some useless youkai who only hang out on the roof or mocking people, I'm doing my job properly. Furthermore, if I'm not here, the house will be in chaos," she crossed her arms in front of her chest while smiling triumphly.

At first Gozumaru looked at her in annoyance, then he chuckled and patted her head hard, "Yeah...yeah...whatever...CHIBI!"

"What did you say!" She protested before she also falls into chuckles with Gozumaru. Sometimes, these tiny gestures saved her from her own despair and how thankful she was that Gozumaru still treated her the same even after she rejected him.

"But Yukinko, you really look tired you know. You better take a proper rest and are you sure you doesn't have a fever since your face is too pale even for a yuki-onna," he looked at her worriedly while putting his palm on her forehead, trying to measure her temperature.

"It's true. Although everyone doesn't say it, they notice that you look really exhausted. Even Sodaisho is afraid that a yuki-onna named Setsura will punch his light out if she was to look you like this," Mezumaru who decided to be a bystander earlier chose to jump into the conversation.

"Ehhhh! Am I really that obvious?" she jumped in bewilderment. She never thought that she's so bad in hiding her situation.

Before Gozumaru managed to continue his words, Rikuo materialized himself and grabbed Tsurara from behind.

"There you are Tsurara. I'm looking for you. Didn't I say that you need to pack your things because we will go to the onsen with Kiyotsugu and others?" he said while looking at Gozumaru in irritation.

* * *

Rikuo undressed himself and got into the onsen. The temperature was just nice and the cold weather made it perfect. After all, the autumn was reaching. He searched for a suitable spot and sat while spreading his arms on the place that he's leaning. Then his eyes set on a girl who was still inside the room, fidgeting.

"Tsurara, come here. The onsen is great," he invited cheerfully.

Tsurara was considering whether to take off her kimono or not. Her master was acting weirdly in a sense of he's acting like he usually had before the incident happened.

She cannot comprehend what was really happen actually. The last thing she remembered was her master dragged her away from Gozumaru and Mezumaru while talking about onsen trip where she never heard of and Gozumaru gave a 'good' signal to her. The next thing she knew, they already in a room with a small onsen located outside. Of course there's no sign of Kiyotsugu and others. She looked at the Sandaime confusingly. Yup, she didn't understand what he was thinking. For the past month, he had given her supposed to be punishment but she thought there were more severe punishment than that. In addition, didn't that will hurt him more? Considering he would also get tired and doing with someone who he didn't even love. She gasped at her own thought. That mere thought sadden her before it was interrupted by Rikuo.

"Come on Tsurara, the onsen is warm and nice...," before his cheerful face changed into a really cold stare, "...you will pay if you didn't control you fear and froze the whole place."

Everything clicked now. She clenched her teeth and undressed herself. Her master was too kind yet, too cold. Being the one who had been with him since birth, she's sure that he actually wanted to forgive her but his heart rebelled against that decision. He must be really confused and vented it out on her.

It seemed that the punishment was taking place. Suppressing and coating her fear, she got into the onsen carefully. She approached him and sat on him.

"Remember Tsurara, I'm the only one that can do this to you. Don't ever let any man touch you. You're mine understand," he bit her shoulder after saying that.

She didn't know why he was sulking but she just nodded and that made him smile.

She's astonished. That was the first time that he smiled at her genuinely. She squinted her eyes. He's too kind. Although she betrayed him, he still tried to forgive her. Unpredictably, her tears rolled down her cheeks and fall on his.

Stunned, Rikuo looked at Tsurara in confusion. Why was she crying? Was it because he said something weird?

She cupped his cheeks and rested her forehead against his. Her hair brushed his neck and shoulders.

"I'm sorry Waka. I'm really sorry. I...I love you."

Rikuo eyes widen in astonishment and he stared at her as she's trying to stop her tears, flabbergasted.

* * *

Rikuo rested his head on the sliding door that separates the room and the onsen. The moon shone brightly and he's looking at it with profound gesture.

He looked at the effeminate face of his closest aid that was sleeping on his lap. Apparently, she's fainted at the onsen and not waking up since then.

Maybe Gozumaru was right. She did look exhausted. Did he push her too hard? He stroked her hair.

He sighed hard and looks at her face. A hint of guilt could be shown at his face. He had tortured this woman to the point of exhaustion and not only that...

"_I'm sorry Waka. I'm really sorry. I...I love you."_

He covered his face in denial. This was beyond worst. All this time, he'd been calling Kana's name and rambling about the fox's curse was actually a blessing. He had hurt her terribly. Yet, she still always showed her oh so cheerful smile and it's even not a façade.

His train of thought was disturbed when he heard a grunt. She was up.

At first, she just rubbing her eyes while puzzling on where she was before the memory came back to her, hence, she immediately shot up and accidently her head bumped to his chin. In the end, both groaned in pain.

Rikuo snapped his face at her and pushed her down, back to his lap. "Sleep," he ordered.

Tsurara looked at her master in confusion.

"And I'm sorry," he said as he looked at the night sky. Somewhat, Tsurara felt calm and she slowly fall back to sleep. For the first time in the month she had a nice dream; a dream where Rikuo forgave her.

* * *

It had been six days since the onsen event Tsurara thought. Since then, Rikuo never called out for her and he acted normal. She was confused with the change of attitude.

'Is Waka forgiving me? No..no..Tsurara. Don't go to the expectant mode. It dangerous,' Tsurara thought while walking along the hallway.

"Oi Yuki-onna, hurry up with the medicine," Kubinashi articulated from a far. It seemed that he just out from Rikuo's room.

"Sorry, I'm on my way," Tsurara ran towards Kubinashi.

"He seems okay. I think, with the medicine and a good night sleep, he will be okay," Kubinashi spoke softly concerned that he would disturb the sleeping Rikuo when Tsurara walked pass him.

She nodded in recognition to Kubinashi, "Thanks. I will give him the medicine. You can just go to sleep," before opened the shoji door of Rikuo's room.

Rikuo suddenly had a fever the day before. Zen said that it was due to stress. Everyone came to the understanding that it was because of his university's coursework. Really, the thing called coursework could be a pain sometimes. Tsurara often heard Kiyotsugu grumbled about them to the group.

"Waka, sorry to disturb you but you need to eat the medicine," Tsurara slowly shook him up. Tsurara didn't open the light since she didn't want Rikuo to be uncomfortable. She just depended on the moonlight that shone through the window to provide some light for her. Rikuo shifted a little before opened his eyes.

Rikuo opened his eyes and the view in front of him was breathtaking. There she was, in her usual furisode and scarf. It's not that different than her normal appearance but the way she tilted her head which made her strains of hair fall on her cheek with the moonlight basked on her figure made Rikuo felt like he saw a fairy in front of him.

"Waka, are you okay?" Tsurara looked worried when Rikuo didn't move after he opened his eyes and she tried to shake him again. Then, Rikuo budged. He sat down and took the medicine that Tsurara handed him. "Since you already took the medicine, you can go back to sleep Waka."

However, before Tsurara managed to exit the room, Rikuo grabbed her wrist, "Tsurara, please stay with me."

* * *

For a moment, both of them lost in their own thought before Rikuo suddenly popped an unexpected question, "Nee Tsurara, which do you prefer; the human me or yokai me?"

Tsurara snapped her head towards Rikuo, "Wha..what are you talking about Waka? No one cares about that!"

"Just answer me."

Tsurara tilted her hand while linking her arm, trying to think, "Really,this is a difficult question. I never considered you to be a two different people. But, if I were to choose, I prefer the human you. Probably?"

Her answer seemed to shock Rikuo. He always thought that everyone prefer his yokai side, even Kana was attracted to his yokai side at first. Thus, he voiced it out to Tsurara.

"That's weird. Maybe at first, the higher up seemed to like the idea of you being the full-time yokai but for us who had tended you since you are young, that's barely a case. You as human are kind and warm while you as yokai had the charisma and attitude to lead the clan. Both qualities are important to be Lord of Pandemonium of Nura Clan," Tsurara gave a long length explanation with a serious face which made Rikuo chuckled at the sight.

Hearing his energetic chuckle made Tsurara smiled in triumph and continued, "I like human Waka better. Up to this point, I'm not quite fond of the yokai Waka," which made Rikuo taken aback for a little, "W..why?"

Tsurara glanced at Rikuo before she made an angry face, "That guy is really irritating. He likes to tease me, full of himself and really a flirt...urghh," she commented without realizing that the said guy already changed into his night form.

"Why did you say as if both of us are a different person?" The fully transformed Rikuo tilted his head teasingly.

Tsurara turned her head towards him and blushed furiously, "W...Waka...How can you change?! You really have a good timing? You really a teaser," Tsurara pumped her fists in embarrassment.

They looked at each other eyes before both of them broke into a giggle. Rikuo looked at Tsurara's cherry face. It's been a long time since he saw her like that. A tint of guilt pricked his heart like a needle. But really, for the past month and the half, his train of thought only on the snow woman and his broken heart were long forgotten.

He suddenly cupped the woman's cheek and closed himself towards her. His eyes set on her luscious lips before covered them with his.

The kiss was long and full of yearning. They broke off to get some air with Rikuo's forehead rested on hers.

"I want you Tsurara," he said hoarsely.

"But you're sick Waka," she tried to deny, but she admit, that's not convincing at all. She had been caught by the kiss, her first kiss. It was an irony since for the past months, they never kissed.

"Please.."

* * *

**For some reason, this is embarrassing. Who is the pervert who made this..*sigh*I wonder if the readers understand what is Tsurara's punishment. Whatever it is, please review. You can shoot me and hope I'm not dead.**


	2. Realizing and Leaving

**Sorry..sorry...I told you guys that I will update within 24 hours but it seems that I overestimated myself. Again, sorry about that.**

**I thank you for the readers who reviewed and follow my story (you don't know how happy I am for that although I did warn that the first chapter should be skipped..hahaha). **

**I hope you enjoy reading this.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Nurarihyon no Mago**

* * *

She was sinned. This diligent her, who would have thought that she, will steep this low. Tsurara sighed while rested her head against the bamboo door. It was almost two months ago that she forced herself on her beloved master, or if she wanted to say it harshly, she raped him. Of course she regretted it almost instantly but the pay for Rikuo's forgiveness was not that easy to achieve. She was punished to have sex with him and that last for the whole month.

What made her did such ridiculous action must be lied on the conversation she heard when they were celebrating Kana's engagement.

_Flashback_

"_It seems surreal that the human girl got engaged," Kuromaru spoke while sighing. Tsurara stopped her pace when she heard Kuromaru's voice. She went towards the voice to tell him and whoever he was speaking to that food had served but she stunted when she heard the next thing that was said by Tosakamaru, "And here I thought that she will be Waka's bride. It seems that father's wish of having Yondaime is yet to be fulfilled."_

"_But what if Waka fall in love with a yokai? I mean, we heard about Rihan-sama and Yamabuki-sama from father right? How painful it was when Yamabuki-sama cannot have a child with Rihan-sama because of the fox curse?" Now it was Sasami's voice can be heard._

"_What was it again?" Tosakamaru inquired in which he received double smack in the head from his two siblings._

"_Idiot! Isn't it stated that Nurarihyon would not have a child with a yokai," Sasami snarled her brother before putting her palm on her cheek while saying, " or something like that. Right Kuromaru?"_

_The siblings were too absorbed in their conversation to notice that Tsurara already left the place with a crestfallen face._

_End of Flashback_

But...

She blushed...

Last night was something different from her usual punishment and it was something she ever wished for. She was tending Rikuo because he was sick and they had normal conversation. Next thing she knew, both of them were kissing and he said he wanted her.

Last night, while they were at it, she asked for forgiveness many times and he replied her by kisses and gentleness. It felt like she was forgiven. She unconsciously drew a smile while covering upper part of her face with her arm.

Sound of footsteps snapped Tsurara out from her reminiscences of the past events. She raised and looked towards the direction where the footsteps of a person can be heard. There he was, the one that she loved so much and the one that she sinned. Rikuo walked while looking down as if there's something interesting on the ground. But she knew better that he was thinking hard on something. 'Must be something about the clan's future,' she thought.

Maybe it's true when people said that love is blind. Look at her, even when Rikuo was wearing his usual worn out kimono and haori, with his messy chestnut lock that a little longer than it used to be, with his matured face that already lost all its cuteness and became as handsome as his youkai looks, not to mention his rough, slender hands; all of them were still wonderful to her. Even with the frown on his face, Tsurara still loved them; well at least he seemed much healthier.

"Waka?" She inquired when she felt that he didn't aware of her presence.

Rikuo snapped out from his faraway thought and turned his visions towards the voice that he knew to well. He had learned how that voice sounded in many occasions. How it sounded when the owner was happy, sad, scared, nervous..and he knew what sound can that voice made when the owner was panting, moaning and...

Tsurara looked at her master's sudden change in the color of his face from a yellowish brown to fully red. Maybe he's not that fine. She closes their distance.

"Waka! Are you alright? Your face is red. Are you still sick but still up from your bed?" She frantically asked while putting her palm on his forehead; intending to feel his temperature.

He gasped on her advance and immediately slapped her hand off. However, he's oblivious to the fact that his action shocked the girl and at the same time hurts her so much.

"I'm okay. It just something that bothers me. A..ahhh.. I need to see Kurotabou now. See you, Tsurara," with that, he dashed off to where he came from, leaving her dumbfounded.

"But, you ordered Kurotabou to patrol with Sanbagarasu this morning?" She finally spoke but more to herself now after snapped out from looking at her hand that just been slapped.

Rikuo walked faster across the hallway disregarding his subordinate's call. His face was crimson-colored and he covered his mouth with his palm.

'What was that?' He thought.

He felt as if his heart would jump out from his mouth with the sight of Tsurara. She seemed sparkling, even with her worried face. The forehead that was touched still felt hot. 'Seriously! What is this?'

* * *

'This is bad...'

'This is really bad...'

'No, this is catastrophe.'

'But, how can this happen?' She didn't understand at all.

She frantically was having a monologue before throwing out once again.

This phenomenon had occurred since two days ago. She would suddenly felt nauseous and would threw up suddenly. She really afraid to think the possibility that she's might be p..

No no no...this might be something that she ate. Although he's the only person that she gave herself to and they never use protection all along, that's not possible. After all, they did consider about the fox's curse.

'The fox's curse..'

She was now in the hallway put her cheery face while walking around happily. Yup, this surely something that she ate. How can she possibly thought that ... she didn't even dare to think about that possibility. That would never happen. After all, she's a youkai; much to her secret dismay.

She stopped and shook her head vigorously to kick the thought out of her before clenching her fist and said, " Yup, I just go to Zen-sama to get the stomach medicine.." with a determined eyes.

...

...

...

"Tsurara, you're pregnant."

The said woman literally spurted out the tea that she's drinking upon hearing the mere sentence that came out from Zen's mouth. She secretly was glad that she decided to go to Zen's mansion rather than asked him to come to the main house.

"Wha...what are you saying Zen-sama?! There's must be something in my ears because I heard you said that I was pregnant. How can that be...Hahaha?"

Tsurara stumbled at her words while wiping the mess that she did. She tried to laugh it off but Zen's serious face made her stopped. She automatically showed a horror-stuck expression which made Zen wonder. Later, she rested her hands on her lap and looked down; afraid to meet Zen's intense gaze.

The room filled with a scary silence before Zen started to speak.

"Why you look so scared Tsurara? I never heard about you marrying someone? Who is it Tsurara?" Zen started to inquire and his stern tone made her flinched in worry.

"I'm just curious you know," he began to have a mischievous smirk plastered on his face while resting his chin on the space between his thump and index finger.

Tsurara sighed in relief. It seemed Zen's curiosity was in a good sense. He didn't get suspicious or anything. But, she knew it better than anyone. Zen might not be suspicious right now, but she should never let him know. Zen was really close to Rikuo. She could not risk for having Rikuo to know about this child.

"Umm...Zen-sama. I have a favor. Can you please keep this child's existence a secret from everyone?" She almost sounded like she's begging when she said that.

Her plead erases the smirk on Zen's face. She's serious and he's more curious than ever now.

* * *

At the time Tsurara reached the household, almost all the occupants already asleep. She sneakily proceeded to her room while her head already in a mess thinking of everything and anything. Her steps stopped when she reached an opened door which showed her the scenery of a blooming Sakura trees. She stepped out and enjoying the scenery in front of her.

Tonight's full moon basked its light on the Sakura trees that bloomed mightily. On one of the branch of the being, there's the figure of the man that she swore allegiance to in his yokai appearance. Tsurara stood there; staring at the figure as if she's enthralled with it, as a matter of fact, she was. She mused on what she discussed with Zen a while back.

_Flashback_

"_I humbly beg you Zen-sama. Please don't tell anyone in the house especially to Sodaisho and Waka..even Kejorou; in other words, all of them. Please keep this a secret until I decided that I'll tell them," she was in seiza position while bowing her head low to Zen._

_Zen was dumbfounded with her action, thinking something big must happened._

"_If you tell, I'll freeze you to death."_

_Yup. It's confirmed that something suspicious had happened that made this yuki-onna went to the extent to threaten him._

_Nevertheless, Zen nodded and patted her head,"Don't worry Yuki-onna. Your secret save with me," while giving her reassuring smile._

_End of Flashback_

Tears already flooding out from her tear glands and threaten to fall across her cheeks. She never expected this to happen. Although she pretended that she didn't notice, she actually realized that Rikuo had been avoiding her. So much that she'd been forgiven; it's more like the matter become much worse. He must be regretting the night. He must felt disgusted with her. How the heck she wanted to tell him that he fathered her child?

"Tsurara?"

The voice disturbed her train of thought. She immediately turned her sights towards the owner of the voice; the figure on the sakura tree.

"Are you okay? Why are you crying?" Rikuo was already jumped off the tree and now standing in front of her. His face showed a genuine concern.

Tsurara didn't realize that her tears already flooding down from her cheeks. She tried to wipe them away but the tears didn't stop. The tears fall to the ground in the form of ice.

"Ara? Why is it I'm crying I wonder? There's maybe something in my eyes..hahaha," she forced a smile while the tears still running through her cheeks.

Rikuo panicked when he saw many ices formed from her tears. He scratched his head and after been immobile for seconds, he cupped Tsurara's cheek while trying to wipe the tears away. The next thing Rikuo did is something she already experienced but did not expect.

He pecked her lips with his before drown to a much deeper one. Tsurara was caught by surprise. Her eyes still opened when Rikuo decided to end the kiss. Tsurara touched her lips with her trembling fingers gently; as gentle as what Rikuo did before. Her cheeks are fuming red. Rikuo chuckled.

"There you go. I already stopped the tears," he said while smiling gently at her. She could see a hint of red on his cheeks but she didn't have the chance to peruse it because he already took his place on the Sakura tree.

She summoned the courage to climb the tree to sit beside her master. Rikuo just smirked when he saw Tsurara stumbling to get into the right branch. However, when she almost reached the right branch, her foot slipped and she was facing the danger of falling. Before she managed to do anything, a hand reached her waist and pulled her up; putting her beside him.

"Whops, careful there."

"T...thank you Waka," Tsurara managed to say in shock.

'That was close. How terrible if I manage to fall down after learning that I'm pregnant. Stupid..stupid Tsurara!' she self-monologue before the night's wind stroked her cheek.

"Umm..Rikuo-sama, aren't you cold?" She asked.

The crimson-eyed man adjusted his seat before replying, "Not really, but it's good if I can get my haori." Despite saying that, Rikuo never thought that Tsurara would cover him with a sea blue-colored scarf.

"Whoa, thanks Tsurara. It's warm. Did you do it yourself? It looks hand-knitted," he asked with amazement.

Tsurara giggled a little seeing her master's childish reaction before shyly replied, "It's not a well done work since this is my first time doing that. I always kept it with me so that I can give to you when I see you, but apparently you're busy lately," she progressively looked down while saying that.

Rikuo looked at the gloomy woman besides him. He was aware that he had avoided her since their last night together. How could he face her when every time he saw her, his heart would beat like he had running a 50km marathon. Not only that, his face will automatically went hot and he wanted to hug her and never let her go. Even he didn't understand why he was behaving like that plus, there's the guilt that he felt towards her.

In order to erase the gloomy atmosphere, Rikuo coughed and assured the Yuki-onna, "It's not a flattery but for a first timer, you did a good job," he smiled at her.

Seeing the smile that she thought she never got back, Tsurara felt a sense of relief splashed through her. That's why she thoughtlessly said, "It's all thanks to Ienaga-san for teaching me. She really good at this," before she realized her mistake. Even Rikuo was surprised.

Little that Tsurara knew that the reason that Rikuo was shocked is not because she awoken his painful memories; but rather, he was surprised because a mention of Kana's name didn't give him the pain that he used to have. He looked at the frightened Tsurara, his face softened and a tint of redness can be seen on his cheeks.

Meanwhile, Tsurara didn't dare to look at her Waka's eyes and kept looking down while blaming herself, 'You're an idiot! Why the heck you mentioned Ienaga-san? Look! Rikuo-sama was surprised.'

"The moon is beautiful aren't there?" his voice made her stopped her self-blaming and shifted her head towards the sky. The sky was filled with hundreds of star and the full moon which cheered her up. The previous interaction seemed to not happen at all.

"How beautiful. The sky is beautiful isn't it?" She commented in awe.

"Yes you are," he whispered. Unbeknownst to her, Rikuo's eyes were set to her, not at the sky.

"Hmm?" she turned to him.

Rikuo let out a heavy cough before looking towards the sky.

...

...

...

"Tsurara," Rikuo broke the silence that engulfing them since ten minutes ago. He still looked towards the sky.

"Yes Waka?" Tsurara already shifted her attention towards him.

"I'm sorry for everything. For these months that I had tortured you," Rikuo turned and looked at her.

Seeing his regretful eyes, Tsurara shook her head, "No, I'm the one who should apologize for hurting your feeling, breach your trust and for for...forcing myself on you."

She continued even though he wanted to say something.

"These past months I consider them as my punishments. I deserve this. You should not feel sorry Waka," she assured him while patting her palms on his hand.

Rikuo removed his hand from hers, really, this girl actually could make his heart raced with a mere touch, "Nonetheless, I should not do that. That time I'm really confused and really angry. I want to make you pay for it," he looked down, reminiscing and regretting on what he did to his loyal aide and guardian.

She let him think; afraid to disturb him before he turned to her with an unfathomable face.

"I mean, you are the one who raised me and most of my childhood, I considered you as my older sister. Now, I consider you a part of my hyakki-yakou. You are precious Tsurara..."

She looked at him. Hurt.

"...and I'm still confused."

Although he said it vaguely, she knew in an instant that he should never know about that child and she should not bother him with it. Rikuo was amiable, she knew it very well. And she understood that he would accept the child no matter what. However, she only wanted happiness for him. Being selfish once was enough. She cannot trouble him anymore. No more.

With that in mind, Tsurara raised and kissed him on the cheek which caught him by surprise. Rikuo looked at her in shocks and with apparent blush.

"Now the frowns between your eyebrows are gone," she giggled while putting her index finger between her eyebrows indicating how much Rikuo frowned before.

Within time, both of them chuckling to each others and spending the night identifying the constellations that they used to learn back in their school days.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Tsurara?"

Nurarihyon gave an intense glare to the Yuki-onna. He's having a hard time swallowing and coughing his drink upon hearing that the girl in front of him voiced her reason for meeting him that night.

Tsurara just sat there nodding with a determined look splashed on her face.

"What is the reason that you suddenly decided to leave?" Nurarihyon still unsatisfied about this. He knew that she will never leave his stupid grandson's side and now she determinedly hoping to do so.

She faced her head down, thinking. Nurarihyon noticed that she grips her furisode tight as if she summoning courage.

"I'd done a terrible sin to a person in this household. I don't wish to tell you who is it but I need to leave because of that."

Her reason seemed unclear and of course that does not satisfy the all-knowing Nurarihyon, but more importantly...

"You know that I'm not the one you should ask the permission to but to Rikuo; considering that you are a part of his hyakki-yakou and he's now the Sandaime."

His matter-of-fact statement shocked her. She really forgot about that part but she struggled to appear nonchalant upon the great leader.

"I'm aware of that Sodaisho. That's why I spoke to you given that I cannot spoke to Rikuo-sama himself. As a matter of fact, I hope that he didn't know until I'm leaving. You understand right; that I will not be able to leave if I ask him?" she said while gives a pleading look.

He shrugged and nodded to her.

"I'm really against this you know. But since you said that you are going to meet your mother, I allowed you."

* * *

Rikuo looked at the sky while smiling. His hand was holding the blue-colored scarf. He remembered the night that he spent with her on the tree. After that, his mind and heart cleared out. He smelled the scarf that Tsurara gave her, taking the hint of her smell (well she did kept it with her all the time isn't it). He realized it now; his feelings towards the ice maiden.

He clenched the scarf and determined that he will tell her his feelings. She must be happy and seeing her like that, he also would be happy.

'Yosh! I need to prepare my heart to tell her my feelings tomorrow'

Unfortunately, little that he knew that at the very same night, the said snow woman was preparing to leave the household without his consent.

_We keep slipping out from each other without fail_

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 2. How is it? Good? or bad? Please review. **

**Before I forgot, the next chapter's update depend on my schedule and ideas. So I hope you guys can be patient.**


	3. Tsurara's Adventure and Rikuo's Quest(1)

**Firstly, I'm SO SORRRRYYYYYY to be late updating this chapter. Thank you for patiently waiting. I'd been having a terrible writer's block these past months. I also went through a month of blessing and festive seasons, so I was busy. What do we have here? 9 reviews! WOW! 8 fav! WOW! 14 alerts! DOUBLE WOW! Thank you. Thank you. And thank you. I'm touched, I really am (with a slight of pressure though..hehe). **

**Thank you for BlackRapunzel, Hinasukichan,Neko-chan001, and maya4yuki for the favorite. Thank you Cami Sky, Lonely Anthena, Megan Louie, Tsukuyomu, harucat1809, izhra, kurovillgane, majo 18, mormoncook and sweetdude-v5 for following. And thank you FeuWitch, Shar149, charles741, and .106 for doing both (sorry if I missed someone). Okay, here goes nothing. Hope you enjoy.**

**Warning for grammatical error, spelling error, OOC and uninteresting chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Nurarihyon no Mago is the exclusive right of Shibashi-sensei**

* * *

Chapter 3 : Tsurara's adventure and Rikuo's quest

Rikuo and The Letter

Rikuo woke up all refreshed and happily prepared to go to university. Go to classes, group discussions, eat dinner with Jiji and mom, Night patrol and confess to Tsurara. Yup, that was Rikuo's today schedules. All of that went well although he did questioned Tsurara's whereabouts since he didn't saw her from morning albeit he supposed to go to university with her; but they sometimes went to school separately due to their own busyness. So he decided to ignore the important wonder. It was not only until he arrived home that evening and Kejorou told him that Tsurara were nowhere to be found, the day became a total mess. Rikuo frantically went through her room just to find her farewell notes directed to him.

_**I'm sorry if my departure was out of your knowledge. There is something happened that made me want to set out for answers; about Yuki-onna, about the fox curse. Even when I'd done terrible thing to you, you still keep me by your side and for that, I thank you. Being by your side is everything to me and although my conviction is not strong enough, it's a necessity for me to leave. Don't you worry; Arawashi clan will be your support in my place. If death does not do us apart, we surely will meet again.**_

_**PS: Please don't get unnecessary drunk again. We don't want your heirs to be walking all over the place due to that aren't we?**_

_**Love Tsurara**_

Rikuo clenched the paper hard; as hard as he can manage. Too tight until he bled, staining the paper.

'Tsurara!'

He punched the table in front of him, cracking it in the process before storming out of the house going here and there in order to find her.

Nurarihyon who deduced what was happening, sent the Sanbagarasu to tell him where she was going and directly demanded to know what's going on between the two.

Rikuo keep on running to a place that she might went while having a monologue to him self.

'Tsurara!'

...

...

The night prior...

Tsurara took a spoonful of ice-shaved into her mouth. The cold sensation of the ice which melted in her mouth was refreshing. She looked at the shaved ice and stabbed the top gently. When she was little, her mother always made her shaved eyes and entertained her with dancing snowflakes. Despite her blank expression, her mind was actually busy reflecting.

What on earth is she doing actually?

Truth to be told, she knew about Yamabuki Otome and her tale. She painfully knew her.

Rikuo had already told her about the sad anecdote between the flower yokai and his father; of course she learned about the fox's curse on that time too.

Sadly, maybe because of the flow of time and with all the clan's issues they were facing over times, she forgot about it. So, when Kana broke Rikuo's heart, the yuki-onna, if not really, she slightly hoped that she had the chance to win the Third Commander of Nura Clan.

Yet, she snapped and acted like an idiot after she overheard the conversation between the always efficient Nura clan's patrol yokai, the Sanbagarasu. Maybe she was depress and maybe because of the alcohol influence, she did the things she did. Gosh, it's really complicated.

Tsurara stopped the stirring of the ice shaved and upped her head that had been down for a while. Her eyes flashed far to distance.

So, why was she in this predicament? Was it because she used the curse to justify her action and that backfired on her? Is the curse was a lie after all?

Tsurara closed her eyes as she completed her action plan. Hagoromo Gitsune was the only one that held the answer to everything. So, she must see her by hook or by crook. Well first,she needed to meet her mother since she have zero knowledge about pregnancy, at least for a yuki-onna. Maybe after all that, she would decide what to tell the whole clan.

Tsurara immediately took out a hand phone from her sleeve and started to dial. It's a good thing she gave her mom a cell phone during her last visit. Well, yokai also need technology, weren't they?

Beep...

Beep...

"Hello mother, it's Tsurara. I will be coming home. There's a thing that I need to discuss privately. You're at 'WHERE?!Why? That's far. It doesn't matter where. I need you."

On the other side of the phone,

"That's good dear. I'm on vacation at Hokkaido right now. Yes, Hokkaido. I really need something to replenish my health and revive my skin. Tokyo wore me out and I so out of there. You sound serious. Okay, I'll wait for you at the Snow Valley. I hope you already shape up to a body like mine when I see you *wink*"

Tsurara immediately smashed the phone she was holding breaking it in the process. Her action made all people in the Bakeneko restaurant looked at her with both shocked and scared face. After a while, Tsurara struck in horror seeing her only means of communication with her mother was no more. Now she realized that all the hard work to persuade her mother to carry a phone counts to nothing. It's all because she said that last sentence. Stupid mother!

"Umm...Yuki-onna-san?" Ryouta-neko chased away Tsurara's self-reproach.

His face looked worried. Apparently, she had been making all kind of expression and ignored all things that happened around her. She didn't even flinch when a yokai not far from her was drunk and made a ruckus. After that, she made a call; and smashed her phone later.

When she was pulled back to the reality then she realized the disturbance she had ignited. After all, the temperature around that area already dropped over 0 degree celcius.

"Wahhh...sorry Ryota-neko. My bad," she bowed in apology.

Ryota-neko just chuckled with her unintentional cuteness and absolved her.

"By the way Ryota-neko, can I ask you something?"

...

...

Back on the current event...

'You said that being by my side is all you need?'

Rikuo who had been running stopped at the park that Tsurara always bought her ice cream from.

'No...'

'I cannot live without you'

He stopped at the convenient store that she always went to buy groceries.

'I should be the one to say 'I'm Sorry''

'I taken you for granted'

'Using you to release my anger'

'You are not wrong in any way'

He stopped at the riverside that they always hangout.

'I'm the one who being vague'

'Sorry Tsurara'

Rikuo was already out of breath when he stopped at the rooftop that he and the ice yokai usually went after fighting enemies. But there were none of her presence. Thus, he continued searching...

'I'm really sorry'

'Please come back to me'

'Tsurara...Tsurara...Tsurara'

He passed on the Bakeneko alley.

'But still...'

'What the heck is that PS?!

'That really pissing me off...'

'Answer me Tsurara!'

Rikuo keep on calling and chanting the ice maiden's name with the hope that when he turned into some corner, or when he opened his eyes, she would be there.

He kept on running to the places that Tsurara might be until he collided into a tall figure.

The person who Rikuo bumped into immediately seized the chestnut haired guy's shoulders for afraid that he would fall; not that he will as a matter of fact.

"Whoa Nura-kun! What was that?"

Rikuo immediately recognized the confident and charismatic voice. "Kiyotsugu-kun!"

Rikuo abruptly clenched Kiyotsugu's sleeves that made Kiyotsugu quite stunted.

"Please help me Kiyotsugu-kun. Please find Tsurara for me. You're good at that right?" Rikuo asked with a face full of anguish. His eyes were really pleading to Kiyotsugu.

Truthfully, Kiyotsugu really didn't understand what's going on. Asking Rikuo was really not helping since he's just repeating the word 'Please' or 'Find her'. This was his first time to look the person he admired in such desperation state.

Kiyotsugu looked at his sleeves that still in Rikuo's clench as if that were his lifeline before struggling to reach his cell phone.

"Guys! Meet me at my residence. Emergency meeting!" Kiyotsugu spouted the short sentences before ended the call and stared at Rikuo.

"I'll try my best. But, you really need to tell me what happen. What it is wrong with Tsurara-kun?"

The Sanbagarasu arrived before Rikuo managed to answer the question. All of them openly kneeled in front of Rikuo knowing that Kiyotsugu already aware of their secrets.

"Waka, The First asked for your presence right now. He asked us to tell you to not worry about Yuki-onna since she left to meet her mother," Kuromaru spoke with the eyes that said, 'It's an order from your grandfather'.

Rikuo was taken aback with that but for some reason, his anxiety still didn't subside. The newly received news should be comforting but his instinct told him to chase after the woman that he began to hold dearly in his heart. Something about her letter also made him felt that he needed to solve the misunderstanding between them...pronto.

Thus, he turned back to Kiyotsugu with the very same expression that he wore since bumping into him, "Please locate her for me Kiyotsugu-kun. I really need that," before looking to the siblings, "That applies to you too."

Rikuo turned back to fulfill his grandfather's order. He managed to make a weak smile and patted Kiyotsugu's shoulder before dashing to his mansion. The Sanbagarasu just bowed in acknowledgement before spreading their wings.

"W...wait Sasami-san..er..and Sasami-san's brothers," Kiyotsugu called when the siblings started to fly away, "Please tell me the details, Nura-kun been really vague about this whole mess," he continued despite realizing the small blunder he made.

The act made both Kuromaru and Tosakamaru shot their stares towards Sasami and made the crow-woman blushed.

"Stupid Kiy...Waka's friend! Don't call my name casually! I will tell you the details," stuttered Sasami before looking at her brothers, "You two, search for Yuki-onna. I will follow you in a minute."

* * *

Tsurara and Yukari

Tsurara walked out from the train while sighing. She had been changing trains and she only managed to reach the Tohoku region. With the long journey plus her morning sickness, she swore that if there was a choice she rather swimming to Hokkaido than riding the idiot train.

Tsurara went to a board that displayed the train's route and comparing them with the map that she got from Ryota-neko in her hand when suddenly an announcement was heard.

[To all our valued passengers, all the train movement will be cancelled due to the heavy rain. We are sorry for any inconvenience caused on our part. Thank you]

Tsurara stared blankly at the nearby speaker that was exiting the voice and looked at the map in her hand.

"Seriously?"

This was the worse. She really wanted to meet her mother immediately so that she could meet Hagoromo Gitsune faster but now...Well, in her strangely weak condition, she doubted that the plan could go smoothly.

She froze for a moment, thinking, before her right fist met her left palm. Her face showed relief.

"This is near Toono. I guess I can drop by. Wahhh...I missed Reira," Tsurara said more to herself while smiling happily.

After buying an umbrella, she headed to Toono.

However, the rain was not an ordinary one. It had slight ominous aura.

"This is bad," Tsurara mumbled during her walk.

...

...

Not long after she walked through the Toono village's entrance and passing a path that full of trees, Tsurara spot on a familiar figure of a yokai on the other side of a tree. That tiny figure was undoubtedly Yukari, a zashiki warashi that lived in Toono. Tsurara, who was already sick in her stomach, started gleaming happily while approaching the yokai before she halted the movement. In front of Yukari, there's someone. Tsurara only managed to see that person's back that was covered by an umbrella on top of it.

Tsurara leaned forward to hear the conversation among the two people.

"Come with me," Tsurara heard the other person's voice. Yukari on the other hand, remained silent.

"I had searched for you all this years. Now that I found you, let's go home," she heard that person said again. This time, Yukari looked sideways with guilt written all over her face and muttered an audible, "I'm sorry."

After that, Tsurara felt the rain become heavier and the aura become more ominous. She immediately covered her mouth to fight the urge to puke.

While trying to get her sense back, Tsurara heard the person declared that she will take Yukari by force and started to attack Yukari. Tsurara forcing herself out and rushed to the place of encounter. It felt weird when Yukari was already received a lot of attack.

"YUKARI!" Tsurara felt the need to shout the zashiki warashi's name when she saw the person who she figured now, was a female yokai, had directed the small portion of falling rain which somewhat become sharp as needles to the smaller yokai.

Tsurara immediately froze the umbrella that she was holding and pointed forward as she stood in front of Yukari. The umbrella became a small defense against the needle-like rain.

Being between the yokai and Yukari, Tsurara managed to have a good look in the unknown yokai's appearance. She wore a simple cream-colored yukata with a short cut bottom that reached her knees and a long sleeves' pocket. Her hair was tied in two ponytails and she was holding a traditional red umbrella

"Who are you? Why are you attacking Yukari?" shouted Tsurara before she drastically collapsed on her knees.

"Wh...What?"

"Serves you right. My rain weakens others fear," the yokai spoke as she answered Tsurara's confusions on their current condition.

Tsurara grumped on the explanation. No wonder Yukari received a lot of attack although she supposed to be a yokai that pulled in good luck. She examined her surroundings to plan an escape until she noticed something.

"It seems that you controlled rain. This rain is full of yoki. Are you an ame-onna?" Tsurara made a guess while slightly panting due to her strength weakening.

Based on the flinched reaction that she received, Tsurara knew that she was right. She looked Yukari's troubled expression behind her and said to the ame-onna,

"What do you want with Yukari? If you mean any harm, I will never let you," while already prepared to attack.

The ame-onna immediately gave Tsurara a menacing look, "Oohh..you are the yuki-onna that Yukari doesn't want to leave huh? Maybe after I kill you, she will come with me," she said with a cold voice. Her hand that didn't hold the umbrella was twirling in the rain. The drops of rain that fell around her hand followed the hand's movement and become needle like again.

"DIE!" She exclaimed while throwing the needles made of drops of rain to Tsurara.

"Tsurara-chan!" Yukari jumped and hugged Tsurara's waist.

Tsurara managed to form a big wall of ice as defense from the needles which has the same strength as the attack. Thus, both the ice defense and rain needles crashed between the two yokai.

The ame-onna was taken aback by the strength that the ice maiden still had albeit her rain and tried to form another attack when Tsurara couldn't take it anymore and barfed directly in front of her.

"EWWW~~~" Both Yukari and the ame-onna exclaimed.

"You dare to use this cheap trick...That was utterly disgusting! Urgghhh...Don't think that you won. I will come back for Yukari later!" The ame-onna made an immediate run throughout the rain after making that remarks while holding her mouth with a funny face. Well, most of them were not heard by Tsurara who was busy recuperating from her earlier action.

After the rain yokai disappeared, Tsurara immediately turned to Yukari. Even the rain seems to lessen.

"Yukari! Are you okay? Where're your injuries?"

"You stink, Tsurara-chan. But I'm okay. On the other hand you look more sickly than I am," Yukari let out her forever honest remarks while changing back her expression from troubled to her usual smile. Despite that, Tsurara can sense relief from her.

"Are you okay? Let's go to our place. Can you manage? Here, hold my hand," Yukari said and reached out her hand to Tsurara before both of them directed to the residence.

Upon reaching the residence, they were welcomed by worried Dohiko and Awashima.

"Yukari!"

"Where had you been?!"

"Reira is worried sick about you."

"You never went out alone."

"You suddenly gone."

"In addition, you were being weird these past few days."

"Itaku already assembled the search party for you."

"Since the rain these days feels weird."

...And the bullets of questions and statements came from both of them correspondingly before they realized Tsurara's presence.

"Eh, Tsurara-chan?"

And now more of the Toono yokai were out and ambushing them with a lot of question. Tsurara took a hard time explaining what had happened while Yukari just added the details here and there.

After the ruckus calmed down, Tsurara was invited by Itaku in a room for resting while Yukari was summoned for further explanation. Reira, and the always curious Dohiko, Awashima and Amezo followed both Yukari and Itaku to hear what's going on. It's Yukari's turn to tell them who the yokai was.

According to Yukari, both of her and ame-onna came from the same village a long time ago. They were best friend. Her name was Yakumo, an ame-onna. She always brought rain wherever she went and that's why she's been shunned by the people. The only want who didn't care being with her was only Yukari and whenever they were together, the rain stopped. However, due to some turn of event, Yukari decided to go away and eventually settled down in Toono.

"I never thought that she is still not moving on. She still thinks that I'm the one that caused the rain to stop. Zashiki warashi can't stop the rain you know."

Everyone went silent after hearing Yukari side of the story. It's a pity but there's no way that they gave away Yukari just like that. She's one of the Toono after all.

"Please Itaku... I don't want to hurt her but I also don't want to leave you guys," Yukari pleaded while looked at Reira. Reira replied by smiling and patting the smaller youkai's head.

"I heard you, and I understand. But that yokai already hurts a lot of our weak but potential yokai, I will not let this ame-onna of yours hurts Toono's pride any longer," Itaku strictly replied to Yukari.

Seeing anger in Itaku's eyes was enough to make Yukari stopped all her intention to argue about his decision. After all, Itaku was the leader of Toono village; the ever proud society of strongest yokai that would always be on natural side. Yukari also understood that Itaku was the most outstanding yokai that had an unquestionable loyalty towards Toono, so, he would not tolerate the ame-onna since she had made her intention clear and would be a threat to Toono.

Thus, their meeting was adjourned with Itaku asked Amezo to gather search parties for the ame-onna and Reira to the hiding with Yukari.

That night, all of them visited Tsurara who had been resting for the whole evening only to find out that she was all awake and in the process of making something with all the cotton and white clothes from who the hell knew she got from where.

Upon seeing the sight, Reira was automatically grumping while putting her hands on her hips.

"Tsurara-chan! Don't tell me that you didn't get a rest at all," she started to inquire her kindred.

Tsurara looked at the group and smile ingenuously, "I did rest... for an hour?"

A vein popped on Awashima's head and he roughly put her hand on the cerulean-colored hair ice-maiden, "An hour wouldn't cut it! You know how terrible you looked like when you arrived today huh? You look as horrible as a corpse!"

"I humbly apologized. I really am," replied Tsurara. She really touched with the concerns that she received. Their kindness was one of the factors that made current Rikuo, that's for sure. Her face changed when she remembered the white-haired yokai.

"Guys, stop attacking her. She's our guest and furthermore she's sick," Itaku who was leaning on the door spoke in dominance. Awashima let out a 'tch', Reira nod in acknowledgement; Dohiko looked to the other side, still acknowledging, Amezo vocalized a simple "Yeeessss" and Yukari just coughing 'pyuuhuu'.

"So, what are you doing here? Do you have any company with you? Are you perfectly okay?" He continued to the ice woman.

'You're the one to talk,' everyone thought in unison.

Despite that, it's odd enough that the very not talkative Itaku talk too many syllabuses in a matter of minute. He must be too interested in the ice maiden's situation.

There was a short silence before Tsurara started to talk about how she wanted to go to Hokkaido to see her mother but was delayed by not moving train; decided to drop by Toono since she was close; involved into one-sided dispute between Yukari and the ame-onna and unknowingly realized that the ame-onna was the one who caused the delays.

"So, why did Rikuo let you go without company and with you in this condition?" Itaku asked while glaring to Tsurara.

The sickly woman flinched on the question.

"We don't need a doctor to know that you had been sick like this for a while," Reira added.

Tsurara clenched her cloth at the stomach area.

"I'm sure Rikuo will not let this kind of thing pass," Awashima joined the conversation.

Sweat-dropped..

"Unless..." Dohiko dragged his words while thinking

Don't...

"Rikuo doesn't know you're out to see you're mother," Amezo completed the suspicion.

Bulls-eye!

"OKAY! Stop it! One at a time," Tsurara snapped when they hit the right spot of her worries, well, at least not the pregnancy one.

Everyone stopped and stared at her with curious eyes except Itaku who closed his eyes and leaned his head on the door in annoyance.

"Well...there are 'this' circumstances that made me need to see my mother. However, due to 'something' happened, I cannot ask Waka's direct permission to see her. So, I managed to get one from the First," Tsurara started her really vague explanation.

From the looks of the other yokai in the room, Tsurara was sure that neither of them was satisfied on her so-called explanation. She rubbed the back of her head, "I'm not a runaway or something like that you know...hahaha..."

The suspicious glare become more and more demanding but what can she do, the reason of her leaving was the only thing that she cannot tell but what was the reason actually?

She glanced through the room's railed window and saw the night sky full of stars. Just a few days ago she and Rikuo watched and examined the stars and now, she's here, in Toono facing a interrogation-like questions from her Waka's friends a.k.a comrade.

* * *

Rikuo and Kana

Rikuo stood in the balcony of Kiyotsugu's mansion. His crimson eyes looked at the night sky with a faraway stare. Just a few days ago he and Tsurara watched and examined the stars and now, she disappeared just like that. His feeling right now was the same as what he felt when Tsurara was captured by Tsuchigumo back in Kyoto a long time ago.

Rikuo bit his lips and clenched his fist before slamming it to the stone divider. It's infuriating and agonizing. Just the day before, he was ambushed by his grandfather about the matter. What can he say? He also didn't know the reason and Tsurara's letter wasn't helping at all. Rikuo couldn't stop asking himself on why Tsurara left without him knowing. Just what was going on? Was it because she hated him? Or was it because she grew tired of him? Or she was cornered into leaving?

Rikuo suddenly shot his head up. "What if Tsurara left because she thought she was rejected and now heart-broken based on what we talk about that day?" He questioned himself. Well, he almost get it right there. At least, that made Rikuo wanted to search for Tsurara more.

"Rikuo-kun?"

The small voice stopped all the 1/4 yokai's thought. He turned just to see Ienaga Kana standing behind him with a worried face. For some strange reason, his frantic heart calmed down.

"Kiyotsugu-kun had been doing his best to search for Tsurara-san. So, please have a rest. You look tired," she said softly while touching Rikuo's arm with her both hand.

Rikuo face softened upon the gesture. He responded on the touch by touching her hands while smirking gratefully.

"Oh, by the way, Kiyotsugu-kun asked me to pass you this," Kana put her hand in her pant's pocket before pulled out a piece of paper and showed it to Rikuo.

Rikuo took the paper and gazed it before looked back at Kana, "Plane ticket to Hokkaido?"

Kana just nodded and tilted her head while smiling. Both of her hands were on her back.

Rikuo squinted. The girl in front of him warmed his heart. She was always kind to him. She was his kind childhood friend and the woman that he loved for years.

Kana looked at the man in front of her. He's so stunning whenever she saw him. His crimson eyes looked charming and his white mixed with black locks that followed his gourd-shaped head looked alluring. Kana exhaled deeply when the wind blew making the man appeared breathtaking. He was her childhood friend and the one she had been in love with; although she took separate time to fall in love with both side of the man, human and yokai.

At the moment, Rikuo was standing really close to Kana, looking at her with such soft and caring eyes. Then, he suddenly bent down and gathered her into his tight embrace.

"Kana, I love you."

_I wonder, do we see the same stars?_

* * *

***sweatdrop* Is it good? Or at least okay? Or the 'PS' was too much? Please kindly put your review on the box below and you're free to shoot. **

**By the way, the clan supposed to call Rikuo 'Third' but I keep them calling 'Waka' out of force of habit. So, bear with me okay.**

**Another thing, did anyone know whether Shibashi-sensei ever described Tsurara's father?**

_Spoiler alert:_

_Actually, I didn't reach my quota for this chapter. So, you guys need to bear with me a little longer until the moment when both Tsurara and Rikuo meet again._


End file.
